Conventionally, several suggestions have been offered regarding a system in which a computer can automatically select a printer to be used in a system comprising one or more computer(s) and a plurality of printers connected to each other
For instance, for a conventional system comprising one or more computer(s) and a plurality of printers connected to each other, there is proposed a printer selection method comprising a discrimination method to discriminate a type of print data outputted from the computer, a setting method to set a correspondence between the type of the print data and the printer to be used, a reference method to refer the correspondence, and a selection method to select the printer corresponding to the type of the print data based on the result of the discrimination and the reference by the methods. (See Japanese patent application laid-open No. H9 (1997)-282118).
Also, classifications depending on the presence/absence of the color data (in monochrome/color) and a size of a cut sheet (A3/A4) are proposed as an embodiment of the print data type.
However, the printer selection method disclosed in the above publication discloses the selection of the printer provided with the cut sheet of the sheet size matching the print data, but does not describe the case where the printing medium is a tape. Herein, the tape as the printing medium generally has various types provided with a plurality of types of cartridges depending on the tape type. The printer using the tape as the printing medium performs printing in a state where the cartridge is mounted therein. The system in which the printer is selected from among a plurality of printers in accordance with the tape type has been unknown.